NARUHINA
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Kegagalan Hinata melarikan diri dari Naruto. Ini aku buat oneshoot pendek tentang Naruhina tiap chap mungkin ada yang berhubungan ada juga yang ngak.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING:TYPO'S ,ABAL,GAJE,ALUR KECEPETAN,HANCUR BERANTAKKAN,dll.

Pairing:Naruhina

Title :

Rated : T semi M

:

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

ONESHOOT

:

:

Hari itu masih pagi ,jam pun baru masih menunjukan pukul 4pagi dan Hinata pun masih asik bergulung di bawah selimut usangnya yang hangat ,apalagi cuaca di luar cukup dingin.

Dan ia di kejutkan oleh ketukan pintu flet murahnya,sebenarnya sih bukan ketukan tapi lebih terdengar seperti gedoran.

Dan saat mata nya belum sempurna melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu ia di kejutkan lagi oleh ciuman ah ini sih lebih seperti lumatan penuh hasrat,oleh seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik berkulit tan.

Setelah 8menit ciuman panas pun berakhir, namun si pria tak juga melepaskan pelukan posesifnya di tubuh munyil Hinata.

"Jagan pergi lagi dari rumah, atau kau mau aku borgol agar tak bisa melarikan diri lagi" ucap pria itu sambil menatap intens mata Hinata yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maaf...maafkan aku Naruto-kun"Hinata makin nanggis sesegugukan kala Naruto makin memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kau tau,tidak melihatmu 1hari di Rumah aku hampir jadi penghuni penjara atau mungkin rumah sakit jiwa" mendengar ituHinata memukul pelan punggung Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu"ucap Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Hinata pelan ,dan sesekali ia akan mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu"setelah itu tak ada lagi suara yang keluar ,karna ia langsung di giring masuk ke dalam.

:

:

:

"Naruto-kun"pangil Hinata pelan ,saat ini ia dan Naruto sedang berbaring di atas futon jeleknya .

"Hem ,ada apa Hime"jawab Naruto sembari memeluk tubuh Hinata makin erat. "Kau ...tau dari mana aku disini?" Hinata bertanya sembari melihat ke arah wajah Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak tau kemana istri ku melarikan diri kan" uca Naruto sembari membuka kedua mata indahnya. "Dan yang terpenting kenapa kau kabur hem" sambung Naruto lagi , dan kini ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Perbuatan nya itu membuat wajah Hinata merah merona. 'CUP ' tak tahan melihat wajah manis Hinata ,Naruto pun mmencium bibir Hinata singkat. Dan perbuatanya itu semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah malu.

"Kau manis sekali Hime, aku jadi ingin memakanmu" ucap Naruto,dan ia pun mendapat pukulan pelan di lenganya lagi. Dan juga pelukan dari Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Jadi bisa kau cerita kan kenapa kau pergi" Naruto bertanya sembari tanganya sibuk memaimkan rambut panjang Hinata. "Aku ...pergi karna Naruto-kun tak memperdulikan ku lagi" ucapan Hinata menbuat Naruto menaikan alisnya sebelah tanda tak paham.

"Apa maksudmu Hime" tanya Naruto lagi , dan dari mana pula Hinata mengambil kesimpulan jika ia tak memperdulikan Hinata lagi, jelas-jelas ia sudah seperti orang kesetanan saat pulang tak menemukan istrinya.

"Kau...selalu mengabaikanku"ucap Hinata dengan mata yang sudah siap menggeluarkan kristal beningnya."bisa kau jelaskan dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

FLASHBACK

:

:

Minggu pagi Hinata bagun seperti bbiasanya jam 5pagi dan ia tak mendapati Naruto di sampingnya dan ini sudah ke tiga kalinya."kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto-kun sering bagun pagi hiks" Hinata bermonolog sendiri sambil terisak kecil.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat sedih, tadi malam juga Naruto-kun pulang terlambat padahal biasanya ia akan pulang pukul 5sore agar mereka bisa keluar jalan-jalan seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

Dan kejadian itu terus terulang sampai 2minggu lebih, ia yang tak tahan di abaikan memilih pulang ke flat yang dimilikinya dulu sebelum ia menikah dengan Naruto . Di tambah lagi saat Hinata berbelanja ia melihat Naruto jalan bersama wanita berambut hitam.'pantas saja suaminya sudah tak musum lagi pada nya teryata ia sudah memiliki wanita lain' Hinata sempat berpikir seperti itu dan itu membuat ia semakin sedih dan memilih pergi.

FLASHBACK OF

"Kau terlihat sangat mesra dengan wanita itu dan kalian juga tertawa bersama" Hinata berkata sembari terisak makin kuat. "Dan maaf aku pergi tiba-tiba "tambahnya lagi dengan nada penyesalannya.

Seperti nya Hinata sadar masalahnya tak akan selesai jika ia melarikan diri dan ia sangat menyesal akan sikap bodoh dan cengeng nya ini. Apalagi ia sagat takut kehilangan Naruto, semangat hidupnya.

"Ssshh tenanglah" Naruto berbicara sembari mengigat kapan ia tertawa dengan wanita berambut Hitam seperti yang di katakan Hinata. Seingat nya ia tak pernah menjumpai wanita barambut hitam .

Tapi kenapa istrinya bilang melihatnya dengan wanita berambut hitam."hei apa kau melihat ku dengan wanita itu di pom bensin" tanya Naruto setelah ia mengigat dengan siapa ia bertemu dua minggu ini.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, ia hanya menganguk kecil dan makin terisak."ha..ha... "mendengar tawa Naruto ,Hinata mendogak melihat wajah Naruto yang masih tertawa .

'Apa yang lucu' batin Hinata melihat tawa Naruto yang tak kunjung reda. Dan itu membuat ia memajukan bibir nya tanda ia marah.

"CUP"

Entah sejak kapan Naruto menghentikan tawanya , dan kini ia tengah mencium bibi Hinata cukup lama."aaakhhhh"desahan Hinata lolos tak kala Naruto makin memperdalam lumatan nya di bibir Hinata.

"Jagan mendesah Hime ,nanti ada yang semakin terbagun"ucap Naruto setelah menghentikan ciuman panas nya. Bukanya mengerti Hinata malah semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hahhh" Naruto menghela nafas sembari memberi isyarat agar Hinata melihat ke arah celana nya. Mengikuti intruksi Naruto ,Hinata membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Tapi entah mengapa ia sedikit senang, 'Naruto nya telah kembali ,setelah menghilang selama 2minggu lebih ' pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak ayal dengan pemikiran itu Hinata tersenyum senang , dan ia mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Naruto' ada apa dengannya ,biasanya dia akan mengataiku mesum' batin Naruto tak percaya.

Dan Naruto di buat makin kaget saat Hinata tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya singkat. Tapi setelah itu Hinata kembali cemberut mengigat Naruto tertawa dan merangkul wanita lain.

"Ada apa dengan mu hem" tanya Naruto heran melihat kelakuan aneh istrinya ini. "Wanita itu"ucap Hinata mengigat kan Naruto.

"Ohh ...wanita itu, ia memang cantik apalagi rambut panjang nya tapi" ucap Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya dan ia melihat ke arah Hinata yang sudah siap menangis lagi.

"Aku tak akan pernah memilihnya untuk di jadikan istri andai pun wanita itu orang terakhir di bumi, karna ia laki-laki"sambung Naruto lagi dan itu membuat Hinata cengok tak percaya.

"Lagian aku sudah memiliki wanita yang cantik,manis,baik,sempurna bukan apalagi dia sangat hot dan seksi" ucap Naruto dan di akhir kalimat ia membisikannya di telinga Hinata dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Naru" ucap Hinata kecil sembari menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari telinganya, . "Laki-laki memangnya siapa dia" tanya Hinata kembali ke topik utama. Sekalian menghindari godaan Naruto.

"Itachi Uchiha, Nii-san nya Sasuke" ucap Naruto"dan bukankah kau mengenalnya"sambungnya lagi."Dan masalah aku tak ada waktu buatmu selama seminggu itu memang kesalahku,maaf aku yang terlalu sibuk ," Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencium kening Hinata cukup lama.

Setelah ciuman berakhir Naruto melihat angukan kepala Hinata pelan. Dan ia pun langsung memeluk Hinata lagi,. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan tapi tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan secara sepihak dan ia menatap Hinata intens.

"Hime sepertinya aku tak bisa menunggu sampai malam"ucap Naruto dengan suara beratnya dan ia langsung merubah posisi menjadi menindi tubuh Hinata dan melumat bibir Hinata ,tak tertingal tangan-tangan nakal Naruto mulai menjelajahi lekuk tubuh indah Hinata.

"Aaahhhhh Naru"desah Hinata saat Naruto mulai menjelajahi lehernya dan memeras payudara Hinata dengan lembut. Dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun makin bersemagat dan terangsang .

Sepertinya Naruto tak peduli lagi dengan matahari yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya, karna ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah lainnya yang sangat sulit untuk di tunda .

END

Aku perbaiki karna di bilang kurang panjang dan menurut aku juga emang kurang banget.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ALUR KECEPATAN,HANCUR BERANTAKKAN,dll. pokoknya .

NARUHINA

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Hinata, jika saja ia tidak harus bolak-balik ke kamar mandi .  
Suhu tubuhnya pun bisa di bilang tinggi ,walau pun ia sudah menghabiskan 3 merk obat penurun deman yang berbeda-beda sedari semalam.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja," suara barito terdengar tak kala Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk yang ke sekian kali dan juga jagan lupakan ini ajakan yang kesekian kali juga.

"Kau tau aku benci rumah sakit Naruto-kun" suara lemah Hinata terdengar saat wanita itu kini sudah duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Suami tampannya ini.

"Ya aku tau ,tapi ayolah kau sudah tidak enak badan sedari semalam" ucap Naruto lagi dan kini ia tengah mengelus rambut panjang Hinata dengan sayang. "Atau kita panggil Ino saja gimana" tambah Naruto lagi.

""Ino tak ada sayang,apa kau lupa ia dan Sai pergi berlibur" Hinata berkata sembari membingkai wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangan munyilnya.

"Maaf aku lupa, jadi ke rumah sakit y" Ucap Natuto sembari menurunkan tangan Hinata dan menciumnya.

"Tidak" ucap Hinata sembari mengelengkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibir nya.

Cup

Sepertinya Hinata tak belajar dari pengalaman. Entah ia lupa kalau Naruto paling tidak tahan melihat Hinata mengurucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tau aku paling suka saat kau megurucutkan bibirmu itu Hime kau tampak manis" Naruto berkata guna menghentikan protes Hinata.

Dan Naruto mulai mencium Hinata lagi. Ya sepertinya ia lupa istri imutnya ini sedang sakit.

END

SAMPAI JUMPA DI FIC PENDEK BERIKUTNYA...


End file.
